


Fitting Session

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: When there's an unusually slow day, Gabriel wants to work on something special for Nathalie... though he ends up getting a little side-tracked to begin with.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Fitting Session

"Nathalie, what does the rest of the day look, schedule wise?" Gabriel asked from his podium, folding his hands behind his back. 

Nathalie picked up her tablet from her desk, and adjusted her glasses. She came to his stand at his side. "All of your meetings have been completed for the day. Your only other commitment is dinner with Adrien. You have a lot of free time today, sir." She reported, looking up to him and into his eyes. 

Gabriel looked at her. "Wonderful. Thank you, Nathalie." 

She nodded silently as she began to return to her desk, just across the room. He thought to himself, the other week he said he would make his dear Nathalie some nice lingerie. He's usually a busy man- but since he seems to have an unusually slow day today. Today, he can get started on that- but of course, it would be better to work with the real deal. 

"Nathalie, do you remember what happened last week?"

Upon the mention of that, Nathalie's face flushed with red. "What about it, sir?" 

"I said that perhaps in the near future, I will make you some nice lingerie for you. Your taste is exquisite, and I'm sure that I can deliver." 

"To your tastes or to mine?" 

"Yours of course. Well, and perhaps mine too." He teased her. She laughed dryly as she stood back up. 

"So I suppose that means you will need my measurements." 

"Almost. Come here. I made several designs already." He beckoned her to join him by his side again. She did so at once, and was shocked to see that he had drawn at least four variations, all with her as his muse. In fact, there was more than just those- he had used her as a muse for an upcoming line. She was quite flattered, to say the least. All of them were very nice- Gabriel is quite a talented artist. "Tell me, which one do you like best?" 

"Well... they're all lovely, sir. I personally like Option B best, though." 

He swore to himself that he learned something new about her everyday. She had selected his personal favorite as well- a red, sheer lace bra, with a bow between the cups- and with a pair of panties to match, of course. The real treat was the garter belt that he had chosen as a last minute addition. He was going to very much enjoy the final product on her. "An excellent choice, if I say so myself. Now, we go take measurements. Come along. I'm not about to measure you out here." 

She nodded, as he began to lead the way to one of his many "design and inspiration rooms". This one was a bit smaller than the rest, with purple and black striped walls. Upon entering, she noticed that there was a small table and sewing machine in the corner, and shelves of fabric on every wall. She was impressed that something could look like a mess, yet extremely organized at once. She closed the door behind her. 

"I'm going to ask you to remove all your clothes. It'll be for most accurate measurements, considering the garment type." He said, rummaging around on the small table to look for a tape measure. 

"Yes sir." Heat slowly rose to her cheeks again as she kicked off her heels. She removed her clothes, one by one, tossing them all to the floor in a small pile. She remained in a basic white bra and cotton panties. He approached her with tape measure in hand. He began to unwrap it, and while doing so, he began to picture her form in the lingerie he designed. It was only causing his lustful thoughts to grow with each passing second. He began to measure, first wrapping the tape measure around her back, under arms and across the top of her breasts. He made a mental note of the measurement, and repeated the same measurement- now across the fullest part of her bust.

He headed back to his desk and wrote down her numbers, before returning for part two of measuring. He knelt down, making sure to measure around her waist, upper and lower thigh. As he measured her, his mind was running wild with how he wanted to touch her, admire her… press her to the wall and make her moan his name in her sweet voice. As he stood up to put away the tape measure, Nathalie eyed him and caught a glimpse- all those lustful thoughts had gotten to him, as evident by the straining of his pants. 

“I’m assuming your imagination ran wild again while you were taking my measurements?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He neatly rolled up the tape measure, placing it on the table next to his sewing machine. “How’d you guess?” 

“I’m not an idiot, I can just see that your lust and imaginative thoughts ran wild again.” She teased him. 

“When there’s an absolute treasure of a woman standing before you and not wearing much, it’s not hard to imagine things, especially when you are designing lingerie for her.” 

She smirked. “You poor thing… would you like me to assist? I’d be the worst assistant if I didn’t help.” 

“You’re a mind reader. Come here.” He beckoned her over with a finger. She approached him. He swiftly pulled her close and tilted her head up, locking her lips into a kiss- fueled by flaming desire and eagerness. His hands went to her back, unclasping her bra, and sliding it off her shoulders. It dropped to the floor, and his hands slowly moved along her back, and to her waist. He held her close to him, pressing her body to his. Her hands rested on his chest. He stealthily slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and waited just a moment before tugging them down. He slowly pulled away from her lips, one of his hands going to the back of her head. His fingers found one of the bobby pins keeping her hair in place. 

“May I?” He asked. 

“You may.” She replied, with a small smile. He couldn’t remember the last time seeing her with her hair down- so surely this would be a nice treat. One… two… three… four… five, and all of her bobby pins were removed. He carefully placed them on the table, next to some random spools of thread and stray needles. Lastly, he removed the hair elastic keeping her hair up. Her hair came down, falling down to just the middle of her lower back. His fingers combed through her thick tresses with a soft smile. 

“Your hair is much longer than I remembered.”

“That’s because I always wear it up.” 

“Maybe wear it down more often. You look stunning with your hair down…” He said softly. One hand still played with her hair, the other tracing along her spine before going to rest on her ass. 

She smiled gently at him. “For you, perhaps I will… Now let’s get rid of these things.” Her hands went to casually slide off his suit jacket, and then unbuttoned his vest. She yanked away his ascot, which ended up on his sewing table, on top of the bobby pins and needles. He was helping her out, making quick work of removing his belt and unzipping his pants. He removed his shoes as well. After she had opened his shirt, her fingers grazed down his bare chest, neatly manicured nails dragging lightly across his skin until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She immediately went to grope him through his boxers- feeling just how hard he was for her- a soft gasp escaped him as she looked to him with a small and calm smile. Her groping got a little rougher now, causing him to chew on his lower lip some.

“Nathalie, please…” He pleaded, a whine strained in his throat. 

She smirked. “Please what?” 

“Don’t tease me like that… give me more…” 

“Ask nicely.” 

“Please?” 

She tugged his boxers down, just enough so his erection was free for her to do as she wished. “Very well then…” She replied, hand wrapping around him as she began to stroke him. He hummed softly, though his fingers stealthily slipped between her legs. His index and middle finger traced her slit delicately, which caused her to flinch. The tip of his fingers pressed forward, passing right over her clit as she moaned softly. He smirked coyly as he did it again, feeling her getting more slick with each pass of his fingers. Even though her hand moved faster along his length, he had her distracted, he spun her around,and pushed her against a shelf full of fabrics. He looked down at her.

“My my, the tables have turned, haven’t they?” He leaned closer, whispering to her. She watched him as he smirked at her. She pouted as he stopped touching her, leaving her dripping as he held up his fingers. 

“Oh come on…” She whined, also removing her hand from him. 

“What’s the matter, Nathalie? Can’t handle some mild teasing?” 

She looked off to the side as she huffed. “...I just want you to fuck me already...” She mumbled. 

“You need to speak up, Nathalie.” 

“I said I need you to fuck me already.” She spoke up. 

“You’re forgetting a word.” 

“Fuck me already, please?” 

He loved hearing her plead. He smiles at her, stepping forward and pressing himself right to her warmth- a feeling he loved more than anything. He took a hold of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers as he pinned her arms against the fabrics. “Of course I will, my Nathalie, because you’re so polite.” He said softly, leaning in and kissing her softly again. Her lips tasted incredible- a note of sweetness he couldn’t quite describe, but he loved. As he kissed her, he pressed himself inside of her. She moaned softly against his lips, tilting her head back slightly. Their kiss got more heated, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He began to thrust up into her, taking it gentle and slow at first. He knew she could handle it a bit rougher, but wanted to be gentle first. He quickly began to speed up his thrusts into her, panting lightly as he slowly separated his lips from hers- connected with a thin trail of saliva. 

“Gabriel… I... ” Nathalie said, between shallow breaths as she looked deep into his eyes. 

He groaned softly, pressing his forehead to his. “Yes, Nathalie?”

“I.. love you.” She moaned softly, feeling him thrust harder into her. 

“Oh, I love you too, mon cœur.” He said softly, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. The way he called her his heart caused her to get goosebumps. He leaned down, giving a few tender kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. Her muscles tensed, causing her walls to tighten around him. He groaned softly as he went back to kiss her lips. He just couldn’t get enough of them today- her lipgloss now smeared very well across his lips. Without warning, he let her hands go, and swept her off her feet. He stopped momentarily, hilted inside of her as he breathed heavily. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

She listened to him, her arms now wrapping around his neck as well, pulling him even closer. “Wh-- oh, fuck… Gabriel.” She gasped as he resumed his thrusts, going at least double the pace he was before. He was delighted to hear his name through her voice like that, which was driving him closer to the edge. He leaned closer to her, pressing her forehead to his once more. 

“I’m… almost there, my love…” He said, while running out of breath. He was feeling a bit lightheaded, closing his eyes as one of his hands moved from her thigh, and right to her breast. Her nipple was caught between his index finger and middle finger. Her back arched into his hand as she moaned louder- and unexpectedly reached her climax as he did that to her. 

“Fuck…” She mumbled under her breath. Her nails dug into his skin as all her muscles tensed. Her nails in his skin sent a wave of pain through him, but also caused him to reach his orgasm as well. 

“Nathalie…” He groaned, hilting inside of her as he spilled his seed deep within her. They took a moment to compose themselves, breathing heavily as they gazed deep into each others’ eyes as they came down from their ecstasy. He set her down on the floor gently, slowly withdrawing from her. She took a few unstable steps to grab her panties. 

“Was that good enough for you?” She asked, as she began to redress herself. 

He nodded, as he began to redress himself as well. “Yes, and more than just good… it was fantastic.”

“And when can I expect my nice lingerie set to be ready?” She jokingly asked him, as she pulled her blazer back on. She approached the desk, handing his ascot back to him and beginning to fix her hair. 

“Probably tomorrow morning, or this evening, if I only have one more commitment for the day.” 

“Then I shall let you get to work, then.” She said, as she put the last bobby pin into place. She was about to leave so he could be at peace, but stopped and kissed his cheek before heading to the door. He put a hand to his face and smiled as he watched her exit, closing the door behind her.


End file.
